critical observation
by lazetta croft
Summary: natasha decides to observe tony during a movie night. her findings arent expected. (also posted on ao3) oneshot! Deals with tony's ptsd . Review!


**hey! Kindly note; also posted on ao3 by lazetta, that's me. I don't even know why i write fics about depressed people. Really.  
**

 **{edit, 19 june 2017} hey guys, since i recieved some reviews, i decided to recheck my grammar.i so sorry if mistakes still come out, english is not my first language :)**

Natasha:  
I sat , back straight, watching Clint as he pelted Tony with popcorn.  
I don't know when, this small group of goofs became my family. We made a pact within months. We have adjusted siblings.  
Before meeting them, I was unfamiliar to the feeling of family.  
"Tasha help meeee!"  
I jerked. Clint was shouting at me, while Tony was pelting him with the leftover pillows of the couch. The couch was quite big, (and comfy) enough for its usual inhanitants. Bruce, Tony and thor. We were waiting for thor , Steve and bruce, to start the movie night.  
I do not enjoy these movie nights, I take these as an opportunity to search in depth within my fellow teamates.  
I have already decoded their **(OMAHGAWDIHADTYPEDTHESPELLINGOFTHEIRWRONG)** behaviours. Steve flinches, when anything related to a plane crash, the way his eyes turned glassy, I know what troubles them all.  
Tony is left today.  
I never feel the need to observe Tony, for I was assigned to him earlier, I would definately flare if I notice any more symtoms of his arrogant, playboy self. But I am bored with watching other avengers. Everyone is open with their feelings.  
"tasha?"  
I blinked sluggishly. Clint was staring at me square in the eye.  
Oh, when did the rest of the avengers come?  
I added yoga to my mental to-do list. Blacking out isnt nice.  
Steve sank in the couch.  
The movie began.  
I observed. Tony was pretty blank at first. He bit his lip as Steve spoke, ready for an argument. Insecurity? Hmmm...  
I saw him flinch , the tiniest flinch I ever saw, when there was an explosion in the film. His eyes were glassy and his breathing was uneven.  
I wanted to lean close and help him, but Jarvis got the idea.  
" sir, you are in New York. Kindly calm yourself." I could hear sympathy in his voice.  
All the avengers turned towards Tony.  
" stark?" Steve asked, uncertainity lurking in his voice.  
" I'm fine. Continue with the movie."  
Steve nodded as Clint played the movie again.  
I felt confused. Afghanistan? Does Tony have ptsd?  
And more importantly, how didnt I come to know?  
Tony crossed his fingers silently.  
I thought that Tony was an arrogant ass, but I never realised that the ordeal could affect anyone.  
My brain got lost in the train of thought.  
I didnt realise when Tony fell asleep. And when i looked,he looked aca-adooorable.  
Natasha. CONTROL.  
His head lolled and fell against the couch, soft snores erupting the room. I couldnt help but smile. Sleep had finally caught up with the genius.  
We continued with the movie. I kept glancing at Tony. It was no use to observe if the man was asleep.  
But damn. He was adorable.  
Suddenly, tony's face pinched. In pain.  
His eyes were still closed. I could sense the tension erupting from his slender body. Nobody else noticed, because, movie.  
I looked from the corner of my eyes. His lips were moving, in a pattern.  
Nightmare?  
How?  
"Steve." I whispered, making sure no one else heard me. I gestured towards Tony.  
Tony's breathing was erratic.  
Steve swore, though I found it extremely dramatic.  
He shook Tony lightly.  
The reaction was instant.  
Tony jerked awake, a small tear rushing out unwantedly. He looked dazed, eyes haunted.  
How badly had I judged the man?  
"Tony? Are you okay?" bruce asked.  
Tony flinched harshly. Jarvis began to speak. His voice had a balming affect on the genius.  
Clint switched the television off. The smart hawk.  
" I am fine." Tony spoke, firmly.  
" no , you are not! What was that?!" Steve exclaimed.  
I could only wonder. Steve was the best person in the tower who should know ptsd when he sees it. So why such a reaction?  
Tony gulped.  
"Tony." I bent in front of him, speaking softly. Handling nightmare prone people is my speciality.  
" if there is something bugging you, you can talk. If you dont want to, we wont force you." I smiled warmly.  
Tony nodded.  
"is it about Afghanistan?"  
"No." Tony said firmly.  
I heard him mutter.  
"its the wormhole."  
Oh.  
That clicked. Explosion. The portal. Nuke.  
And we never bothered to notice how badly the genius was affected?  
I felt disgusted with myself.  
Thor smiled, pulling Tony to his cemented chest. " you are our brother, friend stark! You can trust us. We wont let anything hurt you!"  
Thor's tiny, solemn (loud) speech felt totally out of the point, but I felt Tony smile against thor.  
"aww." clint spoke. " This calls for a group hug!"  
Clint pulled us all together.  
I smiled.  
As we pulled apart, I saw Tony, too, smile brighter than the sun.

 **i am so sorry. i know my rechecking hasnt helped much, but please, i am not good in speaking my national language, so english goes as it is... I AM SORRY!**


End file.
